


Getting Off With a Warning

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [4]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I want her here. Have the jet pick her up."</i></p><p>Assumes a prior meeting between the two. Tony wants a rematch. Takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/109633">"Is That a Gun in Your Pocket"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off With a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'authority figures' space.

"Pepper!" Tony called from the comfort of his bed.

A tousled redhead stepped into the doorway a few moments later. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

He rubbed a hand against one eye, shoving sleep away. "That Marshal from Albuquerque..."

"Ms. Shannon?"

Tony yawned. "Yeah. Can you get her here?"

Pepper frowned. "I'm sorry? Get her here?" She folded her arms over her chest, around the folio she was carrying. "She's not a commodity you can have delivered, Tony."

"I want her here. Have the jet pick her up." He rolled back over, curled the blanket over his head with a sincere implication of 'That is all, Ms. Potts'.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stark."

* * *

The red-haired assistant pointed Mary toward the room at one end of a short hallway. She had no idea why she had suddenly been whisked away on a very lavish private jet and ushered into an even more lavish house. Appreciation for the decor was all she could conjure up, but only barely, because she did _not_ appreciate an early morning wake-up call on her Saturday off.

She stood in the doorway, hands propped on her hips. "You rang, Superman?" she said with a snarl.

"Iron Man. _Iron_ Man," he muttered as he rolled to his back, arm draped over his eyes for a moment. When he uncovered his eyes and got a look at her, his mouth went dry and parts southward definitely took notice.

She had that presence about her. Sort of a 'don't fuck with me or I will mess you up' demeanor. Maybe that was because she was angry with him, but maybe that was just her.

She had a weapon strapped on her hip, cold and threatening - and hot. But it was the badge fastened to her belt that really got him going. He was suddenly so hard he had to make sure the comforter hid the evidence.

"You came. Excellent," he commented and tucked his arm beneath his head. He was trying very hard to maintain his cool exterior.

"Do you always get what you want?" she asked of him.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He patted the space on the mattress beside him. "Have a seat, Marshal."

Mary didn't move. "You called me here to, what, arrest you?" She didn't sound particularly happy about that if he had.

"Well, not exactly." Tony pushed up onto an elbow. "You are one hot Marshal."

She made a sound much like a cross between a snarl and a disdainful snort. "You called me here because I'm a U.S. Marshal?"

Tony chuckled, warm and smooth. "No. I wanted to sleep with you the last time because you're a Marshal. This time I wanted you because the sex was good the first time."

"Yeah, okay," she shrugged, nodded and let her posture relax, "I'll agree with that."

He waved her over to the bed. "C'mon. We'll have more fun. Did you bring the handcuffs?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Mary had an idea she knew where this was going. On her way to the bed, she kicked a chair out from the nearby desk. "I did, but only so I can arrest you for dragging me out of bed at an ungodly hour." She stood next to the desk chair and commanded, "Get over here. Now!"

There were a couple seconds where he considered not moving in order to save face, given the state of his dick, but that _tone_ she used had him throwing off the covers and scrambling to his feet. He debated holding his hands over his crotch until he reasoned that would only draw more attention in that direction. Not the goal. Not yet.

Mary wagged a finger, indicating for him to present his wrists to her. When he felt the sharp, cold steel of the cuffs wrap over his skin, his knees went temporarily weak. She nodded to the chair and told him to sit.

When she leaned against the edge of the desk and down into his face, he held his breath. Would she leave? Would she torture him? Would she bring Pepper in to braid hair and talk about boys? God, he hoped she wasn't that boring.

She wasn't. She 'interrogated' him for nearly two hours. (He supposed some of that was revenge for waking her up and shuttling her to Malibu.) Two hours of questions aimed to convince him to confess to the scenario crime she concocted for his 'arrest'.

Fifteen minutes in, he was ready to confess to the crime just to have the scene over so he could touch her. But she'd chosen that moment to taunt him with 'evidence' that he'd been at the crime scene and his genius intellect took off like a shot; weaving an elaborate alibi to explain his presence at the scene and how he could not have been present at the time of the criminal activity. By that point he was enjoying himself far too much to give up without a fight.

"You're free to go, Mr. Stark," she told him as she unlocked the cuffs.

The first thing out of his mouth at that point was. "Have you ever given sexual favors to an officer of the law to avoid criminal charges?" Clearly he wasn't firing on all cylinders - at least not his brain. His cock, on the other hand, was full steam ahead.

Mary glared at him, wondering if that had been a real question or if he was still playing the scene. "Have you?" she turned the question back on him without actually answering it herself.

Tony's teeth glittered when he smiled. "Only once. But I think she was going to nail me anyway.

For some reason that made Mary laugh rather than seethe. "That doesn't help your case any."

"What would help my case, _officer_?" he asked with a silky smooth timbre as he took a step toward her.

Mary reached for his hair, her fingers curled in the strands at the back of his head. She drew him toward herself. "Doing exactly as you're told," she hissed and stretched up to press her mouth against his in a fiery kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," he acquiesced when she let him go. "Can I talk you into keeping the badge on?" he asked.

Mary arched her eyebrows at him, but looped a chain to the badge and dropped it over her head. "Maybe for a bit. Now, sit down." She pushed him toward the bed.

No sooner than his ass hit the mattress, she was knelt over him, tugging his lip between her teeth. His hands found their way to her hips and his cock took immediate notice. He groaned against her throat, eager to get to the next step.

Mary chuckled. "Feisty little perp', aren't you?" Then she rolled her hips against his burgeoning erection. 'Teasing him mercilessly, making him writhe and wiggle and moan.

It took effort for him to keep his cool with her grinding against his lap. Through small gasps for air, he asked how he could avoid the 'charges' against him. He watched her slip off his lap and his face fell, certain she was going to leave him there, his cock tenting his shorts. She didn't. Her jeans hit the floor behind her fashionable boots, followed by her sensible, yet feminine panties.

She unbuttoned her shirt, but left it on. Then resettled herself over his lap again. "Give me what I want and I'll consider letting you off with a warning."


End file.
